1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detailed statement notifying method of notifying a consumer terminal of a detailed statement which is a record of a commercial transaction made by the consumer, a detailed statement notifying program executed by a computer connected to the consumer terminal to practice the detailed statement notifying method, and a detailed statement display method of displaying the detailed statement by receiving the detailed statement from a system executing the detailed statement notifying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a consumer establishing a contract with a credit card company for using a credit card purchases something at a convenience store or a supermarket, a payment detailed statement serving as a receipt is handed over to the consumer. Further, a monthly payment detailed statement is sent per month to the consumer. Moreover, if the consumer requests a public institution imposing a public utility charge such as a tax for a service of correcting the public utility charge imposed on the consumer himself or herself directly from the consumer's bank account, a detailed statement of the payment of the public utility charge, i.e., a name of the public institution receiving the public utility charge and an amount of money thereof are entered in the bankbook with the same bank account, which may be categorized as a kind of detailed statement of the payment. Further, a service enabling the consumer to confirm on a Web screen the consumer's payment detailed statement as described above, is recently on the commencement.
The respective items are, however, described in smaller characters in the payment detailed statement and on the Web screen, and the consumer is therefore hard to discern between the respective items. Further, a shop name in a payment detailed statement occurred when using the credit card in a foreign country, is written in their native language, and the consumer is therefore unable to grasp a content of the detailed statement at once simply by seeing the payment detailed statement.